Childhood Memories
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: (I'm updating up to Chapter four..then continuing the story) Isabelle was six years old when she moved to the palace. She quickly befriended a young prince, Thorin. What happens though, when Thorin completely changes? Will she still love him a few years later? or absolutely despise her childhood love? (Rated M for future chapters..maybe!)
1. Chapter 1

It is hard to think back. To the way things used to be. Whether things were good or bad. If things change, it is especially hard. Growing up with no friends was always hard for me. I knew I was beautiful deep down, but on the surface I felt so ugly. So disgusting. Like such a freak. They would call me such names when mama and papa were not around. Sometimes mama and papa left me looking at the toys in the markets, and they would approach then. The girls left me with bruises along my arms. I would lie to mama and tell her I had fallen. When this happened every week, she began to grow suspicious. I would not tell her though, in fear she would worry too much. Mama tended to worry a lot. Could you blame her though? I was so delicate and innocent, being only six years old. Then something amazing happened. I met him. I remember it like it was yesterday:

_I loved my house. It was very beautifully decorated, but as of late we had not been able to afford to get the walls re - painted. I was deep in thought, reading a childrens book. I was so lost in thought, I did not realize my father was standing before me. He cleared his throat, and I looked up with a huge smile on my face. Papa was just home from the mines. I knew that was a dangerous job, even though I was only six "Papa!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms. "Hey sweet" he chuckled, then put me on the ground. "you ready to go to the markets?" he asked me, grinning widely. Papa loved the markets, but me? not so much. I nodded, my smile fading. I was hoping he would forget. He did not seem to notice my sudden change in mood, and lifted me up, carrying me down the stairs. My parents had worked extremely hard to get this house when they got married. My mother found out she was pregnant just a month before they had. I was an only child, which made life worse for me. my parents often asked why I did not go outside to play, but I simply told them I preferred to read. Mama was just finished cooking lunch, and was placing it on the table. "Oh looks like you managed to get her head out of that book" she giggled. Mama always looked so beautiful. Her red hair was braided at the sides, and tied up in a pony tail. Papa nodded ,and sat me down on a chair. Mama looked at me, concerned. I stared back at her confused. "Darling, your papa and I.. we need to tell you something" she said, bending down and holding my hand in hers. "Yes mama?" I asked, looking from her to Papa, then back at her. "We're moving..sweet" she said. I shrugged "that is fine with me". Mama's eyes widened "Really, sweet? you do not mind?". I shook my head, feeling slightly relieved that I would no longer have to see the bullies. I was also relieved that lunch had been ready, so the bullies might have been gone from the market. "Okay sweet, that is great then. now, eat your fish" smiled mama. I nodded and began to eat. _

_Mama had braided my Dark chestnut hair, and clipped it to the side of my head. The rest was curled from last night. Mama had placed some wooden rods in my hair after washing it. "Now..you look beautiful" she smiled, kissing my cheek. A part of me wanted to believe her. Was I beautiful or was I ugly like all the children said? We all headed out then, me standing in the middle of mama and papa, holding both their hands. We reached the vegetable stall, and I tried to stay as close to mama as possible, while papa went to the fish stall. "Go and look at the toys, Isabelle darling. I will find you in a moment sweet". That's when I noticed the children walking around, clearly looking for me. I nodded quickly, then began to rush away. 'Hopefully they have not seen me' I thought to myself, as I turned the corner and found the toys stall. That's when I seen it. A beautiful doll. It had beautiful red hair, just like mama and it even had her brown eyes! I fell in love with it, and picked it up, admiring it's beauty. Suddenly, I felt my hair being yanked and I fell to the ground. I whimpered, then looked up to see all the children standing there ,smirking down at me. "Hey everyone look! Sweet has her hair all fancy" smirked Thomas. He was their 'leader'. I inwardly groaned. They must have heard mama call me sweet. _

_Thomas lifted me up by the arm, squeezing it as he did. I yelped, trying to slap him, but he was way too strong for me. He lifted up his fist to punch me "Don't worry sweet, I will fix that ugly face" he smirked. I closed my eyes tightly, gripping onto my dress. Suddenly I heard a smack and then a yelp. I opened my eyes, and seen a very handsome young boy standing in front of me. I stared at him in shock. What happened? I looked down at the ground and seen Thomas, all his little friends crowding around him "I am going to kill you!" he yelled at the boy. The boy simply ignored him. "Why did you not help her?" he asked the woman behind the stall. "I-I'm terrible sorry Prince Thorin, it will not happen again!" she said to him. _

_He turned to me "I'm Thorin. The prince. I live in the palace up there" he said, pointing to the palace. I stared at him in admiration. He was a prince, and he had helped me. Thomas attacked him then, causing Thorin to punch him. He ran away then, crying. His friends followed. We stared after them, then the young boy held out his hand. I took it and he kissed my hand "what is your name? fair maiden?". I blushed a deep red "I-I'm Isabelle". "Beautiful name" he grinned, letting go of my hand. Then his face turned serious "why were those boys trying to hit you?". I shrugged "they always do it..". "Let me see your arm" he said. I nodded and lifted up the sleeve of my dress. He pressed down on the huge bruise on my arm. I whimpered and he sighed "it looks bad". "It is sore" I said, tears in my eyes. He let go "I am terribly sorry Miss Isabelle"._

_That is when mother came over. She looked at my arm and rushed over, kneeling down to my height. "My sweet what happened?" she asked, twisting my arm gently to see the bruise properly. "Mama...I never told you but..I get bullied that is why I never go outside" I sighed. She pulled me into a huge hug "Oh my sweet, I am so sorry that I never noticed, I love you" she said, ashamed. Papa came over then, he reeked of fish. "Sweet what happened to your arm?". Mama explained to him, and papa turned to Prince Thorin. "Is he the one who done it?" he asked me. I shook my head quickly "Infact, Prince Thorin saved me" i said, smiling gently at Thorin. He grinned. "Oh thank you so much, my prince" they both said in unision, bowing. He shook his head "No need to bow. I hate that. It is no problem..your daughter is very pretty" he smiled. "We know" said my father, kissing my cheek then standing up. "It was lovely to meet you Prince Thorin. We will be seeing you sooner than expected" he said, picking me up. "I am glad to hear that. Goodbye fair maiden" he said, before turning and begnning to walk off. I kept looking at him over Papas shoulder, and he kept turning around. I wondered what Papa meant by we would see him sooner than expected. I wondered did he know what Papa meant. Probably not. _


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed, and soon Mama and Papa were selling furniture. I wondered where we were moving, though mama and papa would not tell me until the day. Day by day, I grew anxious. My mind kept wondering to Prince Thorin. He sure was a sweet boy, calling me a fair maiden. It was things like that that made me feel beautiful. Not that any person except my parents had ever called me beautiful. I smiled to myself, thinking about how he had saved me. I could have been very hurt. It was very kind of him. My chestnut brown hair hid by blush as mama came up to the bedroom. "Sweet, we just found out from a messenger we will be moving tomorrow morning". I nodded slowly, still hiding my face. Mama looked concerned, then bent down, pushing my long hair from my face. She gasped at my red and hot cheeks, placing the back of her hand over my left cheek. "Are you coming down with a fever, sweet?" she asked. I shrugged "it is probably nothing mama..I am just sleepy" I said, doing a fake yawn. She smiled gently "Well you are yet to have dinner, so please do not sleep yet". I nodded and when she walked down the stairs, sighed with relief. I was so glad she had not noticed I was blushing. Why even was I blushing? Sure Prince Thorin was extremely handsome, but I was almost certain he had long forgotten about me. After all, it had been three weeks since he rescued me. I cuddled up to my teddy while lying on the bed. I imagined what Prince Thorin would look like as he got older. He would definitely get more handsome. I grinned at the thought of a handsome young prince, and me as his princess. I felt myself fall asleep, thinking of Prince Thorin, and if I would ever see him again.

The next morning, I awoke feeling quite hungry. I could smell some food cooking downstairs, and immediately jumped from the bed rushing down the stairs. Mama was leaning over the stove, cooking. "Morning mama" I said from behind her. She turned around ,looking at me crossly "I told you not to sleep". My face fell, mama was hardly ever mad, but when she was I got upset. Every single time. Her face softened, seeing my upset features ,and she picked me up. She snuggled my head into her shoulder as I cried. "I am so sorry sweet, I understand you must have been very tired" she cooed. I nodded and she placed me on the ground. Papa came in then "I managed to sell the last of the furnit-" he paused, seeing my red eyes. He bent down to my height. "I got a little mad because she had fallen asleep last night" mama explained before I could speak. Papa nodded, giving me a quick squeeze. We all ate breakfast, then it was time to say goodbye to our gorgeous home. Sure the painting on the walls was cracking off, but everything else was always perfect. Mama's stove was her favorite thing in the house, and she gave it one last stroke before we left.

"Mama, Papa, can you tell me where we are going now?"I asked, as I was sitting on Papa's shoulders. Papa chuckled "To the palace, sweet. We have got jobs to serve the king". My heart beat quickened and a huge smile plastered my face. "Mama, Papa! I get to see Prince Thorin again!" I exclaimed happily. Mama giggled "Yes my sweet you do, I am sure he will be delighted to see you". I never stopped smiling, that was until we reached the doors of the palace. Two guards stood on watch. They were tall-ish. Taller than us, and they had cross looking faces as they watched us approach. They crossed their axes in an X, blocking the door. "State your name and purpose" said one. "My name is Norond..we are here to become servants of the King". "Do you have any proof?" asked the other, then his eyes turned to me "and the child? why is she here?". Papa handed him a letter from the King, and then said "This is our daughter". The guard with the letter nodded, and they both stepped aside. The guard handed my papa the letter, then let us in. We entered the throne room, which was full of beautiful gold. I gasped in excitement when I seen the young Prince sitting beside the King. He looked bored, and when his eyes landed on me, they brightened. We all bowed down to the King. "You are very welcome here" the King spoke. His eyes landed on me. "You may rise" he told us. We all rose from the ground. "Thorin...you may go play with this little girl if you wish". Thorin nodded excitedly, and ran over to me. "Let's go play!" he said. I giggled and nodded "I would love to". With that, we rushed outside to the gardens to play.

Once we reached the gardens, I stared in complete awe. There was the most beautiful and rare flowers in this garden. Thorin went and picked a rose for me. I giggled. "For you..fair maiden" he smiled, holding it out. I took it from him and sniffed it "Thank you Prince, it is very beautiful". Thorin scowled "call me Thorin". I raised an eyebrow, but nodded none the less. "What game would you like to play?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment. "I have a game, but we need more people". Thorin sighed "there is no more children around..unless you would like my father to come and play with us..but he would not". "Is your father the King?" I asked him. He shook his head "my father is next in line to the throne". "Ohhh!" I smiled "well it does not matter..for we can play..." I trailed off, then tapped his shoulder "TAG YOUR IT!" I giggled then ran. He chased me around the gardens until we got tired, and we sat on a wooden bench beside some roses. "What age are you?" Thorin managed to pant after a few moments silence. "I am six, how about you?" I asked. He nodded "the same". I smiled "That means we can be best friends forever". "Promise?" he asked, holding out his pinky. I put out my pinky too, and wrapped it around his "I promise".


End file.
